


Back... to the Future...

by Fhujeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Back to the Future References, Domestic Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: When the power is out and your only options are to watch Back to the Future or have sex, sometimes your creative boyfriend might mix the two.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Back... to the Future...

“The power’s out. We have two options. Have sex, or I got ‘Back to the Future’ on my laptop.” Lithuania grinned as he held up a closed device in his hands, his eyes filled with joy as he edged in towards Poland.

Poland sat casually on the couch. He had been reading a book by the light of the window ever since the power had gone out but it was getting darker and he was straining to see the text. "Sex," Poland said not a care in the world, closing the book and giving himself a good stretch. "I vote sex." Poland knew he was going to have to build things up because right now he could tell from Lithuania's face his mind was on cheesy 80s sci-fi movies and not sex. "Also..." Poland squinted at the laptop in Lithuania's hands, "That's a portable DVD player, not a laptop."

There was a moment of silence when Lithuania realized that a laptop was also a portable computer and not the same thing as the DVD Player. "Right, that." He put it down on the table, popping it open. "I love the idea of a time machine..." Poland knew Lithuania had brought up what life would be like if he went back in time and had modern weapons.

"You know..." Poland put his book on the table and stood up, "This timeline we're in, it's been decided, I'm sure." He started to walk towards the bedroom, "No matter what we could have done or what we wanted to do..." He rummaged around the bedroom as he spoke, "It's probably all destined to be and only in an alternative world would things be different."

"Well, what if in this timeline I acquired a time machine and went back in time and brought myself a T-64 and a couple of those new guns of yours?" Lithuania's voice was muffled from the living room as Poland continued to work in the bedroom, even going so far as to spray hairspray on himself for a good moment.

"Oh, you know..." Poland walked out of the bedroom, making sure to stay out of Lithuania's line of sight. He walked behind him, making sure the outfit he had just put on would not be seen. "We'd be living in that present right now, because even if you went back in time..." Poland wrapped his arms around Lithuania's shoulders from behind, "You'd have done that in the future, and so..." He whispered smoothly into Lithuania's ear, "We'd be living that present right now and we wouldn't be having this conversation." Poland proceeded to nibble on Lithuania's earlobe.

Lithuania's shoulders rose and his body tensed. Poland had made the first move and it was going to work. "I-Is that so?" Lithuania's voice cracked as Poland removed his teeth from his ear. "Ahh, hah, makes sense I suppose." He shifted in his seat, his face turning red as it was. "Ri-Right... Novikov's Theory....right?" 

Poland made a sound of agreement as he pushed his arms down Lithuania's chest and leaned his head against the other's, feeling the strong, solid muscle of Lithuania in his hands. He knew how to play Lithuania like a piano and much like any skilled pianist, let his fingers do the work. One by one he began to undo Lithuania's shirt buttons. "Besides, why would you want to change the present?" He nuzzled his nose past the mess of Lithuania's hair and into the nape of his neck. His voice was smooth and elegant. "I foresee good things in the future." 

"Oh? How do you know..." Lithuania’s voice shook with uncertainty. Somehow Poland was always an unpredictable surprise.

"Because..." Poland ripped open Lithuania's shirt and motioned for him to turn around. "I'm a scientist..." 

The room was filled with utter silence as Lithuania turned around, his eyes fixated on Poland, his face red with embarrassment. Poland had put on a lab coat, wearing it taught around his body to define his figure. His hair was a wild mess, styled and sprayed in every which way to give him the look of a mad scientist… but not just any scientist. He was clearly going for a ‘Doc Brown’ style. Poland’s face spoke worlds as he stood chest pumped and confident behind the couch.

"Poland...?" Lithuania said with shortness of breath. "Why are you--??!" He was stunned in silence. 

"Shhh." Poland put a finger over Lithuania's lips and he slowly led him to turn back around, "Everything must go according to plan..." He spoke like a true scientist, even as he stretched his legs over Lithuania's lap, face facing his. "...if you want this experiment to go forward as it should." He pulled open Lithuania's shirt even more, able to feel the heat coming off of his chest.

Lithuania dropped his tiny DVD player's remote at his side as he weakened under the sexual prowess of the Pole. "Wwwwwwhat are... you going to do?" Lithuania blurted out, shifting under Poland. 

"Science..." Poland dragged a well-kept fingernail over a long scar that ran across Lithuania's chest, stopping near his heart. He could feel Lithuania's heart beating faster. He eventually moved that hand southward towards Lithuania's pants and sat back on Lithuania's knees and carefully unbuttoned them. "...I think I found the problem." He continued on with his act of being a scientist and pulled open the pants. 

Lithuania's dick had begun to harden and Poland further relieved it from its confines. Now he himself was starting to feel the thirst and thrill of having turned Lithuania on and he felt himself flare up with passion.

"Problem?" Lithuania was able to utter as Poland took a finger and placed it between Lithuania's legs, pulling it up slowly against the back of his penis. 

Poland grinned as he saw Lithuania shiver at that movement and continued to unwrap him like a birthday present. "...but I know how to fix it." He could feel a surge of pleasure roam through his own body as he stroked his finger once more up Lithuania's now erect cock. 

Poland pulled out a tube of lube. “Time travel…” He said through some heavy breaths, a grin across his face, “...can get a little tight.” He squirted a glob of KY into his hand and grabbed Lithuania by the flux capacitor. “I’m gonna ride you until we hit 88 miles per hour.”


End file.
